lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xtari wars
The xtari war was a massive war on the dark powers. The Xtari. The xtari are the four different types of elves(vanyar, noldor, teleri, sindar) merged into one massive republic of elves they were named the Xtari.The xtari were comanded by the xtari council, the leader of the xtari council was Amandalf. At the beginning of the 6th age the Xtari were thrown into battle against the dark powers. The darkness. The dark powers led by the witchking of angmar whom escaped from the void and a treater called Neslar had disrupted all of arda. they had taken over the dark lands and had continuously attacked and invaded the people of middle earth. By the time the 6th age had began the world of men was on its knees. Gondor, Arnor and Rohan were the only kingdoms that could possibly think of having any chance of destroying the dark powers, but even that chance faded away long ago. The age of Men was over, the age of the dark powers had begun. In year 100 of the 6th age the xtari lornched there campaigns to and the age of the dark powers. The Xtari came 200000 strong and liberated much of middle earth. They rebuilt lindon and mirkwood, established a new kingdom of Elevain. They stormed into gondor and arnor destroying all the enemy camps and fortresses, engaged in massive battles in the far north and fort in the dark lands. The Siege Of Moria The dwarfs demanded that khazad dum be retaken so Gimli second the dwarf who played a part on the xtari council gavered thousands of dwarfs to lay siege to moria. To reinforce the dwarfs were 10 thousand elves. 50 thousand laid siege to moria to match the 60 thousand goblins that defended it. After 10 years of battle moria was finally retaken and the dwarven city of khazad dum was restored. Battle of beleager. The battle for beleager would be a long one. it would last for 100 years. the battle of beleager began at year 1500 of the 6th age. it began when the dark armada of the witchking attempted to invade valinor but was cut off by the fleet of middle earth. the dark armada was made up of 20000 ships and 100000 nesline. The people of middle earth only had 9000 ships but before long 9000 xtari ships came and a massive and desperate battle began.after 100 years the battle ended and the dark armarda was dispersed. Siege of Rhun. The siege of rhun was eregionally plotted out by Gondor in year 2000 of the 6th age.10000men of Gondor were about to invade rhun and requested aid from the xtari. the siege lasted 5 years and many men and elves were killed. gondorian troops populated ruins of old to thight against the easterlings. after 5 years of constant siege the gondorians pulled out because of a swift victory by the elves. The Enemy Strike Back. After many defeats the witchking presses his advantage, men. he knows of the weakness of men so decides to invade not the elven kingdoms but the kingdoms of men. The siege of Dol Amroth. Dol Amroth city of the swan nights and head of the fiefdoms. witchking knows of the weakness of gondor at this point so he struck quick and hard.only 9000 defend dol amroth but 50000 attack it. orks trolls even a balrog and dragon. show there full power against gondor. altogether the siege lasted for 1 year before a brethrin of 10 - 20 thousand elves came and changed the tide. The siege of Minas Ithil. Even though the witchking was defeated at Dol amroth he in secret sent a massive force to invade Minas Ithil. 100000 orks easterlings and harridrim attacked the week10000 that protected Minas Ithil the witchkings forces completaleysmashed down the gate and stormed the city. within 2 days the elves reached Minas ithil and the battle lasted for a further 14 days before finally the witchking was defeated. Category:Wars